The Rescue
by jenolas
Summary: Young Legolas tries his hand at floating a barge, with dire consequences.


Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to the creative genius of JRR Tolkien, not me.  
  
The Rescue  
  
The Forest River meandered lazily through Mirkwood, on its journey from its source in Ered Mithrin to the Long Lake. The clear, clean water carved a pathway through the trees of the Woodland King's realm, even passing under his Hall at one point. The Wood elves were possessed of elegant barges that they used to transport goods to and from Lake Town, for although Thranduil had a strict policy in regards to dealings with Men; he chose to make an exception in this case.  
  
Legolas was sometimes permitted to travel with the Elves as they floated their cargo to the markets, but he was never allowed to steer or help with the poles that were used to propel the barges through the water. Whilst the current of the Forest River was not particularly strong, it was deemed too dangerous for the one as young as the Prince to manage alone. It was a constant source of frustration for him, because he knew that he could do it, if only he was given the chance.  
  
Early one morning, the temptation to prove to everyone, especially Ada, that he was capable of floating a barge on his own, became too great. The first light of dawn saw the Legolas sneaking out of the palace and making his way to the wharf where the barges were docked. Sunlight sparkled off the water as he untied one of the smaller ones and pushed it carefully away from the shore. With a confident leap, he landed lightly on it and picked up the pole. Pushing the weight of the barge with the pole was more difficult than he realised and it was not long before the muscles in his small arms began to ache. He put the barge pole down and settled himself against the empty barrels that were on the deck and despite his efforts to keep awake, he was soon lulled to sleep by the gentle rocking motion of the barge as it floated down the river.  
  
A sudden jolt woke him a short time later as the barge collided heavily with a partially submerged branch. As he reached for the pole, which he intended to use to push the branch away, he was thrown off balance as one of the barrels, which had been jarred loose rolled across the deck, hitting his legs. Unable to find a handhold to steady himself, he fell forwards over the edge and into the water. Fortunately, Thranduil had taught him to swim last summer, and he managed to reach the far bank without much trouble. A very wet young elf sat on the soft grass, feeling very sorry for himself and very afraid of what Ada would say about the loss of the barge, which had already disappeared down the river. Looking about, he realised that he had no idea where he was; there was nothing familiar about this part of the forest. The knowledge that he was lost as well was more than he could bear, and his eyes filled with tears.  
  
Meanwhile, back at Mirkwood, the palace was in an uproar. Thranduil had gone to his son's room, concerned that the child had missed breakfast. Legolas was not there, and at first Thranduil thought his son was playing one of his pranks. He did not approve of the mischievous nature the elfling was exhibiting lately and he vowed to have a very stern talk with him, as soon as he could be found. After all his usual hiding places had been checked, to no avail, the King began to worry. He had no idea where Legolas could be, and was just about to send a search party into the forest when he was informed that the young elf had been seen down at the wharf and that one of the barges was missing. Rolling his eyes in exasperation, he sent several of his boatmen out onto the river, to search for his errant son. As the day lengthened, his anger turned to fear, as there was no sign of Legolas. When the barge that he had taken was finally found grounded on the riverbank several leagues downstream, Thranduil insisted on taking part in the search, hoping that Legolas was safe and well. He would not countenance the thought that he may have drowned, he was certain in his heart that his son was simply stranded somewhere.  
  
As day turned to night, Legolas grew more afraid, he did not like being in these strange woods, it felt as if the trees were very unfriendly and laughing at his misfortune. He wanted Ada. The thought occurred to him that if he climbed one of the trees that grew close to the bank and scanned the horizon, he would be sure to see the search party that would be sent to look for him. A smile lit his fair features as he saw movement on the river, way upstream. Although he found it difficult to see very far in the twilight, he would recognise that golden haired Elf anywhere. Ada was coming to his rescue! Relieved, he leapt down from the tree and took off his jerkin and began waving it wildly, calling for help.  
  
The sound of the sweet young voice floated on the breeze, reaching the ears of the King, who breathed a sigh of relief, his Legolas was safe. As his barge pulled into the bank, Legolas flung himself into his father's arms, apologising profusely for disobeying the rule about taking a barge out alone, and for having lost said barge. Thranduil did not hide his anger, but held his son close, as relief washed over him at the happy outcome. Taking off his cloak, he wrapped the small, wet bundle that was his son in it, and they boarded the barge and returned to Mirkwood, but not before Legolas had solemnly promised that there would be no repeat of this incident. Thranduil accepted the promise, but he did not fail to notice the look of mischief in his son's eyes. 


End file.
